The present invention relates generally to specialized carrier or transport devices, and in particular to a belt clip support mechanism for a hand-carried rigid container, such as an infant carrier seat or similar device for transporting the device from one location to another.
One type of common infant carrier (FIG. 1a) uses a rigid handle that attaches to the sides of the carrier and forms an arch above the carrier with a handgrip centered above the infant. This type of carrier is frequently combined with a base unit strapped to a car seat to form a combination car seat carrier. The handle for these carriers is perpendicular to the baby's body making it awkward to carry at the user's side. Because of the handle's orientation, the user's arm is twisted so the palm faces either forward or backward placing a strain on the elbow. Furthermore, the width of the carrier forces the hand to be held away from the body, increasing the strain on the elbow, shoulder, and back (FIGS. 1b and 1c). The weight of the baby plus the weight of the carrier would typically be in the 15 to 25 lb range. This requires substantial strength by the user and is only practical for a limited duration. A hand-carried basket found in grocery stores is a similar carrier device with similar problems. A device is needed to shift the weight to the hip region to reduce the strain on the arm and back while transporting the loaded carrier.